Kisses by Candle Light
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Drabbles of the Remus and Tonks variety, all exactly 100 words each. Some happy, some sad, and some down right amusing. It's a love sort of thing, after all.
1. Kicking Kittens

Sometimes he just makes her so mad she feels like she could kick kittens. He's stupid and stubborn and she loves him even if he's driving her totally crazy.

He's staring at her now with those big eyes of his, trying to _make her see reason, _and all she really wants to do is snog the ridiculous words right out of his mouth. The words should be illegal, because she is _really getting sick of you saying that Remus. _How many times must they go through this?

"_Too old, too poor, too dangerous."_

What a bloody load of old tosh.


	2. Tickle

He finds it positively delightful when he happens to learn that she's ticklish.

"Don't you dare!" She's glaring at him, eyes flashing with a mixture of laughter and true fear. He grins, and takes a step closer.

"I'm warning you! You'll regret it!" She backing up, but bumps into the table… nowhere to go.

With a pounce, he's on her, brushing against her sensitive skin with his fingertips, making her double over in helpless laughter.

"I…. Will… Kill… You!" She pants, still giggling hysterically.

"Am I… _interrupting_ something?"

Bill Weasley looks incredibly amused as they shoot away from each other.


	3. Love Struck

Remus Lupin reminds Nymphadora Tonks of hot coffee on a cold day. He's sweet and soft and he makes her feel like curling her toes (because sitting in his presence gives her a rush of tingling energy that makes keeping her feet still completely and utterly impossible). His eyes catch hers every once in a while, and then she feels like a school girl; because she's much too old to blush like _that,_ even if the man looking at her is ridiculously adorable. She thinks to herself, "_That man is going to marry me someday." _And laughs, completely love struck.


	4. Just a Headache honest

He wants to kiss her.

The thought breaks through his carefully built restraints, and he almost groans in frustration. He _ cannot _keep having these thoughts, or he's going to do something truly unforgivable, like grabbing the beautiful pink haired witch in front of him and pushing her against the wall and… and…

And… he _cannot _keep having these thoughts.

"You alright Remus?" Her concern makes her eyes soften.

Remus wrestles with the rash desire to reach out and grab her and give her a searing kiss that'll leave them both panting.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." He says briskly.


	5. Sleeping

He's cute when he's sleeping. Not that he isn't cute when he's awake, in fact, he too dashing for words even then, but when he sleeps, she can watch him without worrying about getting caught.

He looks peaceful … and the soft light of the kitchen is catching in his hair, making it glow golden and silver.

She wants to run her fingers through it very _very _badly.

She sits on her wayward hands, resisting the urge to just touch him already.

It enters her mind that this would be very awkward if he woke up, but still doesn't move.


	6. Conspiracy

It was a conspiracy, Remus decided. The whole thing was a giant conspiracy concocted by Sirius, in revenge for… something or another.

He couldn't really come up with any good conspiracy theories, because Nymphadora Tonks was standing in front of him, having a conversation with Sirius not six feet away, and going at a chocolate bar like it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted in her entire life.

" You alright Remus?" Oh damn, she caught him staring.

"Yeah." He said in a choked voice.

He didn't hear there whispered conversation.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Oh yeah."


	7. Ponderings

He ponders to himself, what exactly would her lips taste like?

She's sitting across from him at the meeting, and he's _almost _positive he caught her looking at him, but he can't be sure. Sirius, the great stupid prat, keeps elbowing him, tossing knowing grins every two seconds, like this is bloody funny.

It's not, and he's a disgusting lecher for wanting her so badly.

"You are _so_ in love with my cousin." Sirius' voice is disgustingly…correct.

"No I'm not!" He looks up to glance at her again.

Their eyes meet across the table, they both blush.

Sirius chuckles.


	8. Innocence

He's watching her sit there, all innocence and pink hair, and comes to the conclusion that he is in _way _over his head.

She's grinning at him over the cup of coffee he just handed her.

She has no idea how _very _much he just wants to knock the cup out of her hands and kiss her for all he's worth.

_To old! _

He tries to repeat it over and over again in his mind, but is distracted when she sets her coffee cup down and stretches, the shirt she's wearing riding up enough to show skin.

Oh bloody Merlin.


	9. Safe Landing

She landed on Remus.

It hadn't been on purpose, but that damn Umbrella stand had gotten in her way _again_, and now she was staring into a pair of startled golden eyes.

Oh Merlin.

This close up, she could see a little scar that stretched across his lips that she'd never noticed before. It was so light you wouldn't note it unless you were right up against him, and she felt a little giddy inside at being close enough to observe it.

She wondered what he'd do if she kissed it.

"Dears, come to dinner-- _oh!" _Molly Weasley blushed scarlot.


End file.
